Marvel vs Capcom 4 Ideas
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: After the lackluster response to Marvel vs Capcom Infinite, I have come up with a list of things that they should do for the next installment, should they ever decide to do another game. Please note that this is purely an opinion based fictional game. Any suggestions and ideas from readers are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome to a brand new idea fic from the mind of Mario Kart 9 and Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. This time I am presenting my ideas on what I would like to see in the next Marvel vs Capcom game, after the disappointment of Infinite. Now I like the game, I think the gameplay and controls are awesome in an 'easy to learn, hard to master sort of way.' However, I cannot deny that fact of how bare bones it can feel sometimes with the amount of content it has. For those who are not familiar with my stories, especially my idea fics, here's how it works: I post a chapter showing off my ideas for a future game that I would like to see. If you like my ideas and you want to throw in your own opinions and ideas, then you may do so, just please don't be mean about it. Also remember that this is all for fun, so this is not for a real game or a fan game of any kind. One more thing, I am placing this game being release about 5 to 6 years after Infinite, because at that point Fox would be done making X-Men movies and will have less rights to the characters, allowing Marvel to use them in games again. Now that we have all that out of the way, please allow me to show you all my ideas for Marvel vs Capcom 4.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Marvel Vs Capcom 4 Wishlist/Must Have Checklist:

Have a beginning roster consisting of 60 to 70 characters (Must Have)

3v3 Fights (Must Have)

Keep the control scheme of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite (I personally like the control scheme)

Infinity Stone powers or interactive stages.

Arcade Mode with Endings for every character (Must Have)

At least 6 X-Men characters (I don't count Deadpool as one of the X-Men)

No Fantastic Four characters (Dr. Doom and Super Skrull Excluded)

A DLC system like they did with Street Fighter 5 (Wishful Thinking)

A multi-act story mode that spans for the entire span of the game's life span including the DLC (Totally Free of course)

Better unlockable stuff like costumes.

New characters are unlocked to play as during the story mode, increasing re-playability.

Dream Character Roster

Marvel:

Iron Man

Captain America

Captain Marvel

Doctor Strange

Dormammu

Black Panther (Not DLC)

Gamora

Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes)

Hawkeye

Hulk

Nova (Samuel Alexander)

Rocket Raccoon

Spider-Man (Spider Gwen Alternate)

Thor

Thanos

Black Widow

Wolverine

Storm

Magneto

Gambit

Cyclops

Cable

Rouge

Deadpool

Juggernaut

Psylocke

Dr. Doom

Sentinel

Shuma-Gorath

Iron Fist

M.O.D.O.K.

X-23

Super Skrull

She Hulk

Venom

Winter Soldier

Jean Grey

Blackheart

Taskmaster

Nick Fury (New)

Medusa (New)

Squirrel Girl (New)

Kang the Conqueror (New)

Falcon (New)

Antman (New)

Vision (New)

Scarlet Witch (New)

Karnak (Inhuman) (New)

Nico Minoru (New)

Mystique (New)

Elektra (New)

Doctor Octopus (New)

Blade (New)

Blackbolt (New)

Loki (New)

Kid Kaiju (New)

Moon Girl (New)

Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (New)

Starlord (New)

Moon Knight (New)

Dare Devil (New)

Jessica Jones (New)

Luke Cage (New)

Howard the Duck (New)

Hela (New)

Kitty Pryde (X-Men) (New)

Jubilee (X-Men) (New)

Misty Knight (New)

Black Cat (New)

Enchantress (New)

Domino (New)

Emma Frost (New)

Dazzler (New)

The Mandarin (New)

Green Goblin (New)

Drax (New)

Nebula (New)

Crystal (Inhumans) (New)

Triton (Inhumans) (New)

The Punisher (New)

Wasp (New)

Miss America (America Chavez) (New)

Man-Thing (New)

White Tiger (New)

Tigra (New)

Vulture (New)

Madame Hydra/ Viper (New)

Capcom:

Arthur

Chris Redfield

Chun-Li

Dante

Frank West

Jedah Dohma

Mega Man X

Mike Haggar

Morrigan Aensland

Nemesis

Nathan Spencer

Ryu

Strider Hiryu

Zero

Monster Hunter (Female)

Akuma

M. Bison

Cammy

Zangief

Captain Commando

Classic Mega Man

Roll

Felicia

Amingo

B. B. Hood

Ruby Heart

Tron Bonne

Jill (Resident Evil) (MvC 2)

Firebrand

Phoenix Wright

Viewtiful Joe

Amaterasu

Hsien-Ko

Alex (Street Fighter)

Jin Saotome (Cyberbots)

Hayato (Star Gladiator)

Sonson

Crimson Viper

Ken Masters (Street Fighter)

Sakura (Street Fighter)

Dan (Street Fighter)

Anakaris (Darkstalkers)

Trish (Devil May Cry)

Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Guile (Street Fighter)

Dhalsim (Street Fighter)

Rouge (Power Stone) (New)

Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) (New)

Gene (God Hand) (New)

Ibuki (Street Fighter) (New)

(New)

Princess Devilotte (Cyberbots) (New)

Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) (New)

Tessa (Red Earth) (New)

Akira Kazama (Rival Schools) (New)

Regina (Dino Crisis) (New)

Donovan (Darkstalkers) (New)

Rashid (Street Fighter) (New)

Rose (Street Fighter) (New)

Menat (Street Fighter) (New)

Birdie (Street Fighter) (New)

Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (New)

Batsu (Rival Schools) (New)

Asura (Asura's Wrath) (New)

Lady (Devil May Cry) (New)

Jack Baker (Resident Evil 7) (New)

Karin (New)

R. Mika (New)

Juri (New)

Necalli (New)

Zack and Wiki (New)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) (New)

June (Star Gladiator) (New)

Laura (Street Fighter 5) (New)

Gill (Street Fighter) (New)

Mega Man Gunvolt (Legends) (New)

Leon Kennedy (Residential Evil) (New)

Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) (New)

Duo (Megaman) (New)

Blanka (Street Fighter) (New)

(Mega Man Battle Network) (New)

Urien (Street Fighter) (New)

Ada Wong (Resident Evil) (New)

Katt (Breath of Fire 2) (New)

Kolin (Street Fighter) (New)

Sexy Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe) (New)

And 6 special guest fighters

Total number of playable characters: 180

 **D.G. AMS: What do you think, let me know in a review and I'll let you know what I think of it. If there are any characters you would like to replace with a different character let me know as well. Who knows, I might continue this story with doing interviews with each of the characters on the list. Depends on if I have time to do it. I hope you guys liked my story and I hope you have a good day.**


	2. Marvel vs Capcom Story

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to my idea story for Marvel vs Capcom 4! This chapter is my idea for what the story for the game is going to be about. This chapter is also going to show version 1 of my starting roster for the next game and you guys can give your thoughts on it, I also I put in the list of possible DLC characters that I came up with so pick and choose your favorites. Special shout out to duca234 for being the first person to review this story. I am glad you found a lot of pros with my idea list, and I agree that I went overboard with the roster size, but I am curious as to how is it farfetched and over the top. I would like to know. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Marvel vs Capcom 4 Story

Kang the Conqueror has come! Months after the convergence and the defeat of Ultron Sigma, a new threat has come to the joined worlds and has created a mega-city out of different worlds scattered from time and space. The heroes must now come together once more to deal with this new evil, however things are not what they seem. Several of their past allies are missing, Thanos is free and is hunted by Akuma, and new faces have appeared, and no one knows who is friend or foe. Old enemies have resurfaced to take advantage of Kang's rule, and a mysterious stranger calling himself AMS makes his presence known. One thing is for sure, the heroes have a lot to deal with, but there are willing to take on any threat.

Starting Roster Version 1

Marvel

Iron Man

Captain America

Rocket Raccoon

Doctor Strange

Hawkeye

Gamora

Thanos

Hulk

Captain Marvel

Thor

Spider Man (Spider Gwen)

Dormammu

Black Panther

Wolverine

Cyclops

Jean Grey

Deadpool

Storm

Cable

M.O.D.O.K.

She-Hulk

Nick Fury (New)

Medusa (New)

Antman (New)

Scarlet Witch (New)

Squirrel Girl (New)

Dr. Doom

Nico Minoru (New)

Doctor Octopus (New)

Loki (New)

Kid Kaiju (New)

Moon Girl (New)

Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (New)

Starlord (New)

Dare Devil (New)

Black Cat (New)

Iron Fist

Shuma-Gorath

Man-Thing (New)

Kang the Conqueror (New)

Capcom

Ryu

Strider

Arthur

Frank West

Chris Redfield

X

Zero

Dante

Spencer

Chun-Li

Morrigan

Mike Haggar

Monster Hunter

Firebrand

Akuma

Cammy

Captain Commando

Classic Mega Man

Roll

Amingo

Felicia

Ruby Heart

Tron Bonne

Jill (Resident Evil) (MVC 2)

Phoenix Wright

Viewtiful Joe

Amaterasu

Rouge (Power Stone) (New)

Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (New)

Batsu (Rival Schools) (New)

Asura (Asura's Wrath) (New)

Regina (Dino Crisis) (New)

Jack Baker (Resident Evil 7) (New)

Ken (Street Fighter)

Zack and Wiki (New)

Anakaris (Darkstalkers)

Lady (Devil May Cry) (New)

Necalli (Street Fighter) (New)

Akira Kazama (Rival Schools) (New)

Gill (Street Fighter) (New)

Candidates for DLC

Marvel

Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes)

Nova (Samuel Alexander)

Black Widow

Magneto

Gambit

Rouge

Juggernaut

Psylocke

Sentinel

X-23

Super Skrull

Venom

Winter Soldier

Blackheart

Falcon (New)

Vision (New)

Karnak (Inhuman) (New)

Mystique (New)

Elektra (New)

Blade (New)

Blackbolt (New)

Moon Knight (New)

Jessica Jones (New)

Luke Cage (New)

Howard the Duck (New)

Hela (New)

Kitty Pryde (X-Men) (New)

Jubilee (X-Men) (New)

Misty Knight (New)

Enchantress (New)

Domino (New)

Emma Frost (New)

Taskmaster

Dazzler (New)

The Mandarin (New)

Green Goblin (New)

Drax (New)

Nebula (New)

Crystal (Inhuman) (New)

Triton (Inhumans) (New)

The Punisher (New)

Wasp (New)

Miss America (America Chavez) (New)

White Tiger (New)

Tigra (New)

Vulture (New)

Madame Hydra/ Viper (New)

Yondu (New) (Marvel)

Adam Warlock (New) (Marvel)

Cloak and Dagger (New) (Marvel)

Dum-Dum Dugan (New) (Marvel)

Mockingbird (New) (Marvel)

Quicksilver (New) (Marvel)

Sabertooth (Marvel)

Omega Red (Marvel)

Rhino (New) (Marvel)

Capcom

Jedah Dohma

Nemesis

Nathan Spencer

M. Bison

Zangief

B. B. Hood

Hsien-Ko

Alex (Street Fighter)

Jin Saotome (Cyberbots)

Hayato (Star Gladiator)

Sonson

Crimson Viper

Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) (New)

Gene (God Hand) (New)

Ibuki (Street Fighter) (New)

(New)

Princess Devilotte (Cyberbots) (New)

Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) (New)

Tessa (Red Earth) (New)

Donovan (Darkstalkers) (New)

Rashid (Street Fighter) (New)

Rose (Street Fighter) (New)

Menat (Street Fighter) (New)

Birdie (Street Fighter) (New)

Karin (New)

R. Mika (New)

Juri (New)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) (New)

June (Star Gladiator) (New)

Laura (Street Fighter 5) (New)

Sakura (Street Fighter)

Dan (Street Fighter)

Trish (Devil May Cry)

Mega Man Gunvolt (Legends) (New)

Leon Kennedy (Residential Evil) (New)

Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) (New)

Duo (Megaman) (New)

Blanka (Street Fighter) (New)

(Mega Man Battle Network) (New)

Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Urien (Street Fighter) (New)

Ada Wong (Resident Evil) (New)

Katt (Breath of Fire 2) (New)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Kolin (Street Fighter) (New)

Sexy Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe) (New)

Guile (Street Fighter)

Dhalsim (Street Fighter)

Linn Kurosawa (New) (Alien vs Predator) (Capcom)

Wang-Tang (New) (Power Stone) (Capcom)

Roll Casket (Mega Man Legends) (Capcom)

Ingrid (New) (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Protoman (New) (Mega Man) (Capcom)

Ryu (New) (Breath of Fire) (Capcom)

Nina (New) (Breath of Fire) (Capcom)

Balrog (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Vega (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

22 Guest character possibilities

2 Super-Secret Unlockable characters

Total 216 characters that have been thought up for this roster.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And there you go. I hope you like my ideas and let me know what ideas you have for the next Marvel vs Capcom game. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite and I'll see you next time. Please have a good day and be safe.**


	3. Roster 20

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of Marvel vs Capcom 4! This chapter features an updated roster list for the story, including all the guest characters, and I need some serious help shortening the list. Please look through the list and pick out your favorites and who you would like to see the most in the next MVC. Please don't add any new characters, this list is long enough as it is.**

 **DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Capcom

Arthur

Chris Redfield

Chun-Li

Dante

Frank West

Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers)

Mega Man X

Mike Haggar

Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) (Lillith Skin)

Nemesis

Nathan Spencer

Ryu

Strider Hiryu

Zero

Monster Hunter (Female)

Akuma

M. Bison

Cammy

Zangief

Captain Commando

Classic Mega Man

Roll

Felicia (Darkstalkers)

Amingo

B. B. Hood (Darkstalkers)

Ruby Heart

Tron Bonne

Jill (Resident Evil) (MvC 2)

Firebrand

Phoenix Wright

Viewtiful Joe

Amaterasu

Hsien-Ko

Alex (Street Fighter)

Jin Saotome (Cyberbots)

Hayato (Star Gladiator)

Sonson

Crimson Viper

Rouge (Power Stone) (New)

Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) (New)

Gene (God Hand) (New)

Ibuki (Street Fighter) (New)

(New)

Princess Devilotte (Cyberbots) (New)

Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) (New)

Tessa (Red Earth) (New)

Akira Kazama (Rival Schools) (New)

Regina (Dino Crisis) (New)

Donovan (Darkstalkers) (New)

Rashid (Street Fighter) (New)

Rose (Street Fighter) (New)

Menat (Street Fighter) (New)

Birdie (Street Fighter) (New)

Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (New)

Batsu (Rival Schools) (New)

Asura (Asura's Wrath) (New)

Lady (Devil May Cry) (New)

Jack Baker (Resident Evil 7) (New)

Karin (New)

R. Mika (New)

Juri (New)

Necalli (New)

Zack and Wiki (New)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) (New)

June (Star Gladiator) (New)

Laura (Street Fighter 5) (New)

Ken Masters (Street Fighter)

Sakura (Street Fighter)

Dan (Street Fighter)

Anakaris (Darkstalkers)

Trish (Devil May Cry)

Gill (Street Fighter) (New)

Mega Man Gunvolt (Legends) (New)

Leon Kennedy (Residential Evil) (New)

Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) (New)

Duo (Megaman) (New)

Blanka (Street Fighter) (New)

(Mega Man Battle Network) (New)

Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Urien (Street Fighter) (New)

Ada Wong (Resident Evil) (New)

Katt (Breath of Fire 2) (New)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Kolin (Street Fighter) (New)

Sexy Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe) (New)

Guile (Street Fighter)

Dhalsim (Street Fighter)

Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) (New)

Linn Kurosawa (New) (Alien vs Predator) (Capcom)

Wang-Tang (New) (Power Stone) (Capcom)

Roll Casket (Mega Man Legends) (Capcom)

Ingrid (New) (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Protoman (New) (Mega Man) (Capcom)

Ryu (New) (Breath of Fire) (Capcom)

Nina (New) (Breath of Fire) (Capcom)

Balrog (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Vega (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Axl (Mega Man X)

Lou (Midnight Warriors)

Leo (Red Earth)

Marvel

Iron Man

Captain America

Captain Marvel

Doctor Strange

Dormammu

Black Panther (Not DLC)

Gamora

Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes)

Hawkeye

Hulk

Nova (Samuel Alexander)

Rocket Raccoon

Spider-Man (Spider Gwen Alternate)

Thor

Thanos

Black Widow

Wolverine

Storm

Magneto

Gambit

Cyclops

Cable

Rouge

Deadpool

Juggernaut

Psylocke

Dr. Doom

Sentinel

Shuma-Gorath

Iron Fist

M.O.D.O.K.

X-23

Super Skrull

She Hulk

Venom

Winter Soldier

Jean Grey

Blackheart

Nick Fury (New)

Medusa (New)

Squirrel Girl (New)

Kang the Conqueror (New)

Falcon (New)

Antman (New)

Vision (New)

Scarlet Witch (New)

Karnak (Inhuman) (New)

Nico Minoru (New)

Mystique (New)

Elektra (New)

Doctor Octopus (New)

Blade (New)

Blackbolt (New)

Loki (New)

Kid Kaiju (New)

Moon Girl (New)

Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (New)

Starlord (New)

Moon Knight (New)

Dare Devil (New)

Jessica Jones (New)

Luke Cage (New)

Howard the Duck (New)

Hela (New)

Kitty Pryde (X-Men) (New)

Jubilee (X-Men) (New)

Misty Knight (New)

Black Cat (New)

Enchantress (New)

Domino (New)

Emma Frost (New)

Taskmaster

Dazzler (New)

The Mandarin (New)

Green Goblin (New)

Drax (New)

Nebula (New)

Crystal (Inhuman) (New)

Triton (Inhumans) (New)

The Punisher (New)

Wasp (New)

Miss America (America Chavez) (New)

Man-Thing (New)

White Tiger (New)

Tigra (New)

Vulture (New)

Madame Hydra/ Viper (New)

Valkyrie (New) (Movie Design)

Yondu (New) (Marvel)

Adam Warlock (New) (Marvel)

Cloak and Dagger (New) (Marvel)

Dum-Dum Dugan (New) (Marvel)

Mockingbird (New) (Marvel)

Quicksilver (New) (Marvel)

Sabertooth (Marvel)

Omega Red (Marvel)

Rhino (New) (Marvel)

Lockjaw (Inhuman) (Marvel)

Nightcrawler (Marvel)

Karolina Dean (Runaways) (Marvel)

Guest Characters

Goliath (Gargoyles) (Capcom)

Wreck It Ralph (Capcom)

Scrooge McDuck (Capcom)

Darkwing Duck (Capcom)

Jack Skellington (Capcom)

Aladdin (Capcom)

Sora (Capcom)

Buzz Lightyear (Capcom)

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Capcom)

Rey (Star Wars)

Simba (Capcom)

Elsa (Frozen) (Marvel)

Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) (Marvel)

Baymax (Marvel)

Rapunzel (Marvel)

Stitch (Marvel)

Mr. Incredible (Marvel)

Perry the Platypus (Marvel)

Captain Jack Sparrow (Marvel)

Maleficent (Marvel)

Sorcerer Mickey (Marvel)

Mulan (Marvel)

Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Darth Vader (Marvel)

Bill Cipher (Capcom)

And two secret characters for a total of 228 characters to choose from.

 **DGAMS: and that's the list, let me know in a review or PM on who should be in the main roster for this story and I'll see you all next time. Bye.**


	4. MVC4 Season 0

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to a new chapter of my Marvel vs Capcom 4 idea story. Happy New Year everyone! 2018 is going to be an awesome year especially with Street Fighter 5 arcade edition, Dragon Ball Fighterz, Kingdom Hearts 3, and MEGA MAN 11! Mega Man's back! This chapter shows off how I would do the launch for Marvel vs Capcom 4. I tried to make a roster that was good but also tried to do it in a way Capcom would do it that would tick off a few people. I hope you all enjoy it. Special shout out to Celestial Glowhead for the two reviews that he or she gave for this story, I thank you for them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Marvel Vs Capcom 4 Launch Details (Season 0)

Arcade Mode (End match villains: Kang and Gill)

Story Mode Part 1

Online Mode with Spectator Mode

Tournament Mode

Survival Mode

Challenge Mode

Training and Tutorial Modes

60 Available Characters

20 Unlockable characters

9 DLC Characters

Deluxe Edition: Premium Costumes for Every Character, All 9 DLC Characters, an Art Book, and a Chronopolis Snowglobe.

Pre-Order Bonus: Special Costumes for some of the characters.

 **Characters:**

 **Marvel**

Rocket Raccoon

Doctor Strange

Hawkeye

Gamora

Iron Man

Thanos

Hulk

Captain Marvel

Thor

Captain America

Spider Man

Venom

Black Panther

Wolverine

Storm

Deadpool

Dr. Doom

She Hulk

Falcon (New)

Nick Fury (New)

Medusa (New)

Squirrel Girl (New)

StarLord (New)

Nico Minoru (New)

Antman (New)

Loki (New)

Ms. Marvel (New)

Dare Devil (new)

Kang the Conqueror

Scarlet Witch (New)

 **Capcom**

Strider

Arthur

Frank West

X

Zero

Chris

Dante

Ryu

Chun-Li

Morrigan

Haggar

Monster Hunter

Akuma

Cammy

Zangief

Captain Commando

Classic Mega Man

Felicia

Amingo

Ruby Heart

Tron Bonne

Amaterasu

Alex (Street Fighter)

Rouge (Power Stone) (New)

Rashid (New)

Batsu (New)

Akira Kazama (Rival Schools)

Asura (Asura's Wrath) (New)

Samanosuke Akechi

Gill (New)

 **Unlockable Characters**

Phoenix Wright (Capcom)

Viewtiful Joe (Capcom)

Vision (Marvel)

Black Widow (Marvel)

Hsien-Ko (Capcom)

Tessa (Red Earth) (Capcom)

Hela (Marvel)

Man-Thing (Marvel)

Necalli (New) (Capcom)

Luara (New) (Capcom)

Rouge (Marvel)

Doctor Octopus (Marvel)

Jack Baker (New) (Capcom)

Jon Talbain (New) (Capcom)

Luke Cage (Marvel)

Moon Girl (Marvel)

Rey (Star Wars) (Capcom)

Heihachi Mishima (Capcom)

Elsa (Frozen) (Marvel)

Ahsoka Tano (Marvel)

 **DLC Characters**

Nathan Spencer (Capcom)

Roll (Capcom)

Gene (God Hand) (New) (Capcom)

Zack and Wiki (New) (Capcom)

Lady (Devil May Cry) (New) (Capcom)

Cable (Marvel)

Jessica Jones (New) (Marvel)

Kid Kaiju (New) (Marvel)

Iron Fist (Marvel)

Stage Ideas I have come up with so far for Chronopolis. If you have any stages ideas, let me know. Still don't know if I want to do interactive stages or infinity stones, or do both and have the player choose which one they want to do.

Avengers Tower – Briefing Room

Avengers Tower – Lab

A.I. – Control Room

Dark Kingdom – Wastelands

Dark Kingdom – Morrigan's Castle

Knowmoon – The Collector's Collection Room

New Metro City – Downtown

New Metro City – Museum

Valkanda – Plains

Valkanda – Throne Room

Xgard – Bifrost Bridge

Xgard – Throne Room

Sanctum Sanctorum

Attilan / Elysium

Shadadra World (Shadaloo and Hydra combined)

Swamp Thing's Swamp / Baker Residence

Sakaar Colosseum

X-Mansion / Rivals Schools High School

Kang's Throne Room

Latvaria – Dr. Doom's Throne Room

The Haunted Mansion (DLC)

Arendelle – Town

Arendelle – Elsa's Ice Palace

 **D. : And that's it, how you like it and if you guys have any ideas let me know. Hope you all have a good night and a great year. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye!**


	5. Season 05

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of my series of Marvel vs Capcom 4 ideas. Hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Introducing Season 0.5! Where you are offered even more DLC characters that what was previously offered. You won't be able to get these characters in the standard or deluxe editions of Marvel vs Capcom 4. You earn them by saving up fight money you earn by playing.

Here are the Season 0.5 DLC characters:

Marvel:

Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes)

Winter Soldier

Elektra (New)

Howard the Duck (New)

Capcom:

Jill (Resident Evil 2)

Firebrand (Ghosts n' Goblins)

Anakaris (Darkstalkers)

So, in the first year of Marvel vs Capcom 4 you get:

Arcade mode

Part 1 of the new story Mode

Online and Spectator Mode

Beginner's League

60 Starting Characters

20 Unlockable Characters

9 DLC Characters with Deluxe Edition

7 Season 0.5 DLC Characters

Total of 96 characters to play as.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Yeah, I know it's short, but hey it's not a big deal. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all later. One more thing, I have made a outline on part 1 for the story mode and I don't know whether I should just show it to you guys or make it its own story all together. I'll let you know once I decide. Hope you all have a good day. Bye!**


	6. Remaining DLC

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Marvel vs Capcom 4 ideas and this is for the rest of the DLC for the duration of the game. Hope you all like my choices.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Season 1 DLC

Mega Man Voltnutt (Mega Man Legends) (Capcom)

Axl (Mega Man X) (Capcom)

Juri (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Menat (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) (Capcom)

Regina (Dino Crisis) (Capcom)

Crystal (Inhumans) (Marvel)

Lockjaw (Inhumans) (Marvel)

Karnak (Inhumans) (Marvel)

X-23 (Marvel)

Black Cat (Marvel)

Betmax (Big Hero 6) (Marvel)

Season 2 DLC

M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Ken Masters (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

Blackbolt (Inhumans) (Marvel)

Madame Hydra/Viper (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

Season 3 DLC

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

Wreck it Ralph (Capcom)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Capcom)

Magneto (X-Men) (Marvel)

Cyclops (X-Men) (Marvel)

Quicksilver (X-Men) (Marvel)

Kitty Pryde (X-Men) (Marvel)

Jean Grey (X-Men) (Marvel)

Domino (X-Men) (Marvel)

Season 4 DLC

Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) (Capcom)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) (Capcom)

Jack Skellington (Capcom)

Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

Blade (Marvel)

Green Goblin (Marvel)

Stitch (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

Season 5 DLC

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

Season 6 DLC (Finale)

Urien (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

Kolin (Street Fighter) (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

? (Capcom)

Darth Vader (Star Wars) (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

? (Marvel)

 **Dream Guardian AMS: You may have noticed that there are a lot of spots with question marks. That's because I haven't decided on who to put in for the rest of the DLC, I don't really know who are considered fan-favorites in the Marvel vs Capcom fanbase and I don't know what new characters people want to see in future games. With that said, I'm going to ask you who you want to see as future DLC. I have set up polls for the remaining characters that I have yet to use for the roster and placed them on my profile page, so you guys can vote on who you want to see. The first poll up is for the Capcom characters and you can vote up to 20 characters are there are twenty slots open for Capcom's side of the roster. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing what you think and who you want in on your reviews. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite. Have a good day. Bye!**


	7. Premier Skins

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of my ideas for Marvel vs Capcom 4 and this one is for premier skins. Just like in Injustice 2, premier skins basically take a character that is already there and gives them a new look, new dialogue, and some variation of their fighting style, making them like a separate character. In light of that I have made a list of possible characters that would receive Premier Skins. Hope you like them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

How it would work: Premier Skins are character skins that turn a character into a different character, giving them different dialogue, variation in fighting style and a new look. Players could earn these by buying them or earning them in special events like the crossover costumes in Street Fighter 5. For characters that have a question mark next to them are 'maybes' as I don't know if these characters should be turned into skins or they are popular enough characters that they warrant their own separate spot on the roster. I am trying to shorten the roster so any suggestion are welcomed.

Premier Skins

Marvel:

Hulk – Red Hulk

Ghost Rider – Original

Spiderman – Spider Gwen, Miles Morale

Deadpool – Gwenpool

She Hulk – Red She Hulk

Ahsoka Tano – Rebels Ahsoka Tano, Barris Offee

Capcom:

Chris Redfield – Leon Kennedy

Morrigan – Lillith

Ryu – Ken? Dan?

Dante – Vergil?

Viewtiful Joe – Sexy Sylvia?

Cammy – Decapre?

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And those are my ideas for Premier Skins if they ever deicide to do that in Marvel vs Capcom 4. Let me know what you think in a review and let me know what characters would make for great alternate skins for the roster. Hope you all have a good night and be safe. Bye!**


	8. Game Modes and Extras

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of my ideas for Marvel vs Capcom 4. This chapter details the various game modes and extras I want to see in the next game. Hope you all like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Marvel vs Capcom 4: Game Modes and Extras

Single Player:

Difficulty settings: Easiest, Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Medium-Hard, Hard, Very Hard, Hardest, Insane

Arcade Mode: Play through the classic arcade mode of Marvel vs Capcom 4. Build a team of three and fight through 14 rounds and one final fight against Kang and Gill. Every time you complete arcade mode, you unlock the arcade endings of all three characters you just played as. Earn special titles for playing as special themed teams, such as playing a team made up of X-Men or Street Fighter characters.

Legacy Arcade Mode: Play in arcade matches based on past games, going all the way back to X-Men vs Street Fighter. Just like in Street Fighter 5 Arcade Edition, you will be playing through different games arcade mode with characters that were present for that game. Rules of the arcade matches will change depending on the game you choose. Also, in Legacy Arcade, you will get the chance to take on the final bosses of each game who are just itching for a rematch.

Story Mode: Join the heroes for an adventure so big, it extends into the multiverse. In a seven-act story, you will join the heroes as they fight a new threat in the form of Kang and Gill as they try to create an eternal kingdom. Meet new allies and fight against new enemies as you travel through Chronopolis. Act 1 will be available to play day one, no need for an update as it is on the disc, the rest of the acts will be made available via free updates in each season of DLC.

Fighter School: A combination of Training and Challenge modes, players can learn the basics and advance techniques of the game in detailed tutorials. Challenge Trails as split up in beginner, intermediate and expert trails for each character. Earn special rewards for mastering all the trails.

Multiplayer: Along with the regular fighting game multiplayer that is to be expected, there are also a bunch of other modes for you to fight your friends in.

Tournament Mode: This comes in both offline and online variety. In offline, you can set up a large tournament with your friends in local multiplayer. With online, you can battle against players from around the world. You can set up your own rules or join in another set up tournament, such as making in beginners only or pros only. The higher you get in rankings of the tournament, the more rewards you earn.

Beginner's League: Returning from MVCI, Beginner's League allows newcomers to fight against other players on the same skill set as you climb through the ranks. Those at rank 14 and below can start in this mode or go right ahead to regular ranked matches.

Ranked Matches and Casual Matches: Really needs no explanation.

Lobbies, guilds, and spectator modes.

Other Game Modes

Challenge Tower: A tower consisting of 400 floors filled with challenges for players to test their skills. Face each challenge against numerous foes with debuffs and features being disabled at a moment's notice. As each season of DLC is released, more floors will be added to the challenge tower, keeping you coming back for more.

Avengers Adventures: Explore the homes of your favorite heroes in this special first-person dungeon crawling adventure. In a similar fashion to the Krypt in Mortal Kombat, players will be able to explore different locations based on famous places in the Marvel/Capcom Universe. Locations include: Avengers Tower, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Sanctum Sanctorum, Taiyo X Academy (X-Men/Rival Schools Location). As you explore, you will be able to use the in-game currency you have collected to unlock special costumes, new colors, concept art, bios, music, Cooking with Deadpool videos and story items that reveal how both the Marvel and Capcom universes have adapted to one another.

Extras

5 Costumes for every character

10 different colors

Concept Art

Voice Lines

Collection Room: View everything you have unlock in one convenient place.

Extra Battle: Returning from Street Fighter 5: Arcade Edition, play in extra battles to earn special premium costumes and more in-game currency.

Missions: Complete weekly and daily missions to earn great rewards such as titles and in-game currency.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Hope you guys enjoyed my ideas and if you guys have any ideas for the name of the in-game currency, please leave it in a review. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


	9. In-Game Currency and DLC

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of Marvel vs Capcom 4 ideas. I hope you guys like my ideas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP.**

In-Game Currency and DLC prices

The only things I would want Capcom to charge players real money are the main game, character season passes, and premium costumes.

Character Season Pass: $30 (No matter how many characters are in the season.)

Special New Stages: $6

Special Premium Costumes: $4 (The main game will have 5 costumes for every character in the game.)

Kang Coins: The in-game currency of the game. There is no way to buy these via microtransactions, just like in Street Fighter 5. There are numerous ways of getting these and they can help unlock many things in the game, such as new characters, costumes, art, voices, models, profiles and other cool rewards.

DLC Prices:

Characters: 100000 Kang Coins Each

Stages: 70000 Kang Coins Each

Costumes: 40000 Kang Coins Each (Every character has 5 costumes to unlock)

How to get Kang Coins:

Casual and Ranked Matches based on you rank.

This really bothered me in Street Fighter 5. Every victory in either casual or ranked matches would give you 50 fight money and no more. So why would I want to increase my rank if I'm not rewarded for doing so? Considering that, I thought of this: each time your rank goes up, the amount of Kang Coins you receive also increases.

20th rank: 50 Kang Coins per win

19th rank: 100 Kang Coins per win

18th rank: 150 Kang Coins per win

17th rank: 200 Kang Coins per win

16th rank: 250 Kang Coins per win

15th rank: 300 Kang Coins per win

14th rank: 350 Kang Coins per win

13th rank: 400 Kang Coins per win

12th rank: 450 Kang Coins per win

11th rank: 500 Kang Coins per win

10th rank: 550 Kang Coins per win

9th rank: 600 Kang Coins per win

8th rank: 650 Kang Coins per win

7th rank: 700 Kang Coins per win

6th rank: 750 Kang Coins per win

5th rank: 800 Kang Coins per win

4th rank: 850 Kang Coins per win

3rd rank: 900 Kang Coins per win

2nd rank: 950 Kang Coins per win

1st rank: 1000 Kang Coins per win

Playing Arcade Mode on different difficulties with every character will also reward you with Kang Coins.

Complete each arc of story mode on each difficulty to each Kang Coin rewards. There are 10 difficulties to play with one of them being 'adaptive.'

Playing in the Challenge Tower and completing trails will reward you with Kang Coins.

Characters also level up every time you use them in any of the game modes, and this will give you 1000 Kang Coins for each level.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Hope you guys like these ideas, let me know what you think in reviews. I plan on only doing two more chapters before calling this story complete: the two secret characters and the final roster. Afterwards, I will be focusing on the Marvel vs Capcom 4 story mode and I'll be driving the hype train for the new Super Smash Bros game. Until then, I'll see you all later, and have a good night. Bye!**


	10. Final Roster

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of Marvel vs Capcom 4 ideas. Sorry I was gone for so long, had stuff in my personal life that I had to take care of. This chapter shows my final roster and what character that will show up in my story mode story. I hope you all like my choices.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

 **Marvel vs Capcom 4 Final Roster**

 **Launch Roster**

Marvel:

Iron Man

Captain America

Captain Marvel

Doctor Strange

Black Panther

Gamora

Hawkeye

Hulk

Rocket Raccoon

Spiderman

Thor

Thanos

Black Widow

Wolverine

Storm

Rogue (X-men)

Deadpool

Dr. Doom

She-Hulk

Venom

Nick Fury

Medusa

Squirrel Girl

Kang the Conqueror

Falcon

Antman

Vision

Scarlet Witch

Nico Minoru

Doctor Octopus

Loki

Moon Girl

Ms. Marvel

Star-Lord

Dare Devil

Luke Cage

Hela

Man-Thing

Elsa (Frozen)

Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars)

Capcom:

Arthur

Chris Redfield

Chun-Li

Dante

Frank West

X

Mike Haggar

Morrigan

Ryu

Strider Hiryu

Zero

Monster Hunter

Akuma

Cammy

Zangief

Captain Commando

Classic Mega Man

Felicia

Amingo

Ruby Heart

Tron Bonne

Phoenix Wright

Viewtiful Joe

Amaterasu

Hsien-Ko

Alex (SF)

Rouge (PS)

Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha)

Tessa (Red Earth)

Akira Kazama (Rival Schools)

Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers)

Rashid (Street Fighter 5)

Batsu (Rival Schools)

Asura (Asura's Wrath)

Jack Baker (RE7)

Necalli (Street Fighter 5)

Laura (Street Fighter 5)

Gill (Street Fighter 3)

Rey (Star Wars)

Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)

 **Deluxe Edition DLC:**

Marvel:

Cable

Iron Fist

Kid Kaiju

Jessica Jones

Capcom:

Nathan Spencer

Roll

Gene (God Hand)

Lady (Devil May Cry)

Zack and Wiki

 **Season 0.5 DLC:**

Marvel:

Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes)

Winter Soldier

Elektra

Howard the Duck

Capcom:

Jill (RE2)

Firebrand

Anakaris

 **Season 1 DLC: Team AMS:**

Marvel:

Crystal

Lockjaw

X-23

Karnak

Black Cat

Beymax

Captain Jack Sparrow

Indiana Jones

Mr. Incredible

Capcom:

Mega Man Voltnutt (Legends)

Axl (Mega Man x)

Juri (SF)

Menat (SF)

Hayato (Star Gladiator)

Regina (Dino Crisis)

Princess Devilotte (Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness)

Aladdin

Simba (Lion King)

 **Season 2 DLC: Shadadra Tournament:**

Marvel:

Blackbolt

Madame Hydra/Viper

Wasp

The Punisher

M.O.D.O.K.

Moon Knight

Taskmaster

Dazzler

Vulture

Rhino

Capcom:

M. Bison

Ken Masters

Karin

Ibuki

Scrooge McDuck

Edward Falcon (Power Stone)

Balrog

Vega

Dhalsim

Guile

Sexy Sylvia

Crimson Viper

 **Season 3 DLC: Rise of the Mutants:**

Marvel:

Magneto

Cyclops

Quicksilver

Kitty Pryde

Jean Grey

Domino

Gambit

Juggernaut

Psylocke

White Tiger

Nightcrawler

Sabertooth

Emma Frost

Karolina Dean

Capcom:

Sakura

Ryu (Breath of Fire)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Tiffany Lords (Rivals Schools)

Wreck it Ralph

Sonic the Hedgehog

R. Mika

Kyosuke Kagami (Rivals Schools)

Nina (BOF)

Katt (BoF2)

 **Season 4 DLC: Monster Madness:**

Marvel:

Blade

Green Goblin

Dormammu

Dracula

Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

Carnage

Jubilee (X-Men)

Maleficent

Enchantress

Capcom:

Jedah Dohma

Demitri Maximoff

Trish

Nemesis

Jack Skellington

Vergil (DMC)

Donovan

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Leon Kennedy (RE)

Albert Wesker

 **Season 5 DLC: Space Warriors:**

Marvel:

Adam Warlock

Drax

Nebula

Yondu

Super Skrull

Shuma-Gorath

Nova (Samuel)

Cloak and Dagger

Capcom:

Linn Kurosawa (AVP)

Duo

Protoman

Ingrid

Sonson

Bass

Jin Saotome (Cyberbots)

June (Star Gladiators)

 **Season 6 DLC: Finale:**

Marvel:

Darth Vader

Sorcerer Mickey

Stan Lee (Special Secret Character) (Free but you have to unlock him via special challenges)

Bill Cipher

Capcom:

Urien (SF)

Kolin (SF)

Leo (Red Earth)

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

AMS (Special Secret Character) (Free but you have to unlock him via special challenges)

 **Premier Skins**

Marvel:

Hulk - Red Hulk, Amadeus Cho

Ghost Rider – Original

Spiderman – Spider Gwen, Miles Morale, Silk, Spider-Girl

Thor – Jane Foster Thor

Iron Man – Iron Heart

Deadpool – Gwenpool

She Hulk – Red She Hulk

White Tiger - Tigra

Ahsoka Tano – Rebels Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee

Capcom:

Morrigan – Lillith

Cammy - Decapre

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Thank you guys for reading and if you guys have any questions or any other ideas. I can officially call this story completed. Don't forget to read, review, and favorite. I'll see you all later.**


End file.
